deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's little buddy from the Donkey Kong video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser Jr. vs Diddy Kong * Diddy Kong VS Espio (Abandoned) * Fling Kong VS Diddy Kong * Diddy Kong vs. Infernape * Luigi vs Diddy Kong (Abandoned) * Crash vs Diddy (Completed) * Toon Link vs. Diddy Kong (Completed) * Waluigi vs Diddy Kong (Completed) *Donkey Kong, diddy kong, dixie kong, and cranky kong Vs The incredibles (Completed) Battles Royale * DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil) (Completed) * Nintendo Sidekicks Battle Royale (Completed) With Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven The Hunter (Completed) * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Rocket and Groot Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record * Wins: 1 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Crash Bandicoot * Damian Wayne (DC Comics) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) Death Battle Info: Background *Spidermonkey Kong *Donkey Kong's sidekick & 2nd member of the DK Crew *Resident of Kongo Bongo Island; DK's roommate Powers and Abilities *Simian Slam/Ground Pound **Diddy Kong jumps in to the air, spins, and slams downward *Cartwheel **Diddy Kong does a Cartwheel dash attack *Monkey Flip **Diddy launches himself forward and either does a powerful kick attack or latches on to his opponent and continuously hurts them *Chimpy Charge **Diddy runs in place and unleashes a powerful ram attack *High Jump **Can jump up to 15 feet in the air *Peanut Popguns **Diddy's Peanut Popguns fire in spurts, can be charged up for powerful shots, and can bounce on the ground *Jetpack **Lets Diddy Fly, perform powerful charged ram attacks, and lets him hover as well *Guitar **Diddy plays the guitar and damages enemies with a powerful blast *Bongos **Bongo rockets that let Diddy fly and ram in to enemies at high speeds *Blazing Banana **Lets Diddy throw flaming bananas *Banana Juice **Makes Diddy Kong turn in to gold and allows him to take a few more hits *Invincibility Barrel **Makes Diddy invincible for a few seconds *Crystal Coconut **Makes Diddy Kong stronger and invincible for a limited amount of time Feats *Assisted DK multiple times in saving Kongo Bongo Island. *Headbutted the moon into Kongo Bongo Island. *Rescued DK from Captain King K Rool (with assistance from Dixie Kong) and from the Subspace Army (with assistance primarily from Fox McCloud and Falco). **Defeated Rayquaza (with Fox). **Defeated a giant Diddy Kong clone (with Fox and Falco). *Can fly into the exosphere in 4 seconds https://youtu.be/5NGCZJJBQK8?t=247. *In an alternate canon (where DK doesn't exist) Diddy became the evil dictator of Kongo Bongo Island (which will soon be renamed Diddyland) https://youtu.be/BHuO3BMfh94?t=10m3s. Weaknesses and Faults *The 2nd weakest member of the DK crew (after Tiny). *Lacks confidence when fighting without DK or other allies. *Young age makes him relatively inexperienced. *Jetpack is difficult to control and has several flaws. **If the Jetpack is overcharged, it could explode or break away and propel itself as a projectile. *Peanut Gun can explode if charged too much. *Is paranoid of aliens https://youtu.be/rr2wMfDWZVw?t=13m46s. Failures *Got overpowered and kidnapped by Krusha (GBA version of Donkey Kong Country) *Was unable to defend Kongo Bongo Island when DK was in exile https://youtu.be/h-7pyJzbDhY?t=20m27s *Diddy got captured by K Rool (Who baned his scientist persona) in DKC3. Trivia * Diddy was originally a redesign for DK Jr. However the new design was so radically different that it was decided to introduce Diddy as a new unique character. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Primates Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sidekicks Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Rare Ware Combatants